Family
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Klaus and Hayley bond over their daughter. Not a romantic Klayley, but definitely Family Klayley.


**A/N: **Hey all, first ever Originals story. This is a FAMILY Klayley not a romantice one. If any pairing, there's a smidgen of Haylijah. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Family<p>

* * *

><p>Hayley stood over the bassinet in her room, studying the tiny being fussing with the pink blanket. Her daughter, the miracle baby. She helped the infant free her hand from under the cover and her daughter clutched at her pinky with an incredibly strong grip.<em> 'Well, the inhuman strength kicked in pretty fast.'<em>

Hayley scooped up her daughter so she could study her more closely. She had dark peach fuzz covering her little red head and the few times she had opened her eyes that week, her father's light blue eyes blinked up at her.

Her father, the self proclaimed king of New Orleans. Her father, the psycho vampire-werewolf hybrid.

Hayley cradled her daughter and sat down on the bed, humming contentedly.

"Now there's a sight." She gave a startled glance at the door and Klaus grinned at her cheekily. She returned her attention to her child. "What are you talking about Klaus?"

"I never quite believed that you were going to be a mother before now," he admitted candidly, entering the room without permission.

_'Nothing new there.' _

"Yeah... well, neither did I." She looked up at the Original and saw him gazing curiously at their daughter. _'Our daughter... Wow that's weird to think...'_

Hayley cleared her throat and said, tentatively, "Would you... like to hold her?"

Something akin to fear flickered in his eyes. "No, I don't think that would be the wisest of plans Little Wolf." Hayley almost laughed out right. The big scary hybrid was scared of holding a baby? It was hilarious. But...

"You'll have to hold her eventually Klaus. She IS your daughter." He made a face and warily sat down next to her. "This is a bad idea."

"Don't be such a baby," she chided. "Have you held one before?"

"Rebekah and my younger brothers, when I was a child."

"So why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then this shouldn't be too difficult for you Dad."

His eyes flickered to her face in equal parts surprise and amusement. "Dad?"

"Well you are."

He seemed pleased by this. " I am aren't I? Very well give her here."

Hayley very carefully passes her daughter to the slightly nervous hybrid. "Support her head."

Klaus nodded wordlessly and gazed in wonder down at his infant daughter. "You'd think after a thousand years, nothing would impress me anymore. And yet..."

"I know," said Hayley quietly. They sat side by side in silence for a few minutes, watching their daughter, before Klaus asked, "Did you give her a name yet?"

"We're not naming her Caroline."

He laughed at that and said, "No definitely not. That would confuse me I think. What I meant was do you have any preferences? Aside from 'not Caroline.'"

Hayley reached out and let her daughter catch hold of her finger again. "I... kind of wanted to name her Davina."

Klaus looked at the woman next to him. She was completely absorbed in her child. "Davina eh? I like it." He paused. "May I pick her middle name?"

"Not-"

"I know not Caroline. That would sound ridiculous anyway. Davina Caroline Mikaelson? Too cruel Little Wolf, too cruel."

"Marshall-Mikaelson." Hayley corrected absently. Then she laughed quietly. "Or would it be Lebonair-Mikaelson? Whatever. What did you have in mind?"

"My mother's name, my sister's... Or Tatia."

Hayley tried them out in her head: Davina Ester... Davina Rebekah... Davina Tatia... "Not Ester, it sounds almost as ridiculous as Caroline. Rebekah or Tatia would be nice."

"Tatia then," said Klaus decisively and their daughter yawned widely. "I take it Davina's bed time is fast approaching?"

"Yep," said Hayley moving to take her. Klaus reluctantly relinquished Davina to her mother and watched Hayley put her to bed.

"Hayley, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

She pulled the blanket over her daughter and said, "Shoot."

"It's about Elijah."

Hayley froze and her heart gave a guilty elated stutter at the sound of his name. "What about him?"

"I know that you two have... feelings for each other." Klaus shifted uncomfortably. "I am fully aware that I have been... less than considerate of my siblings' feelings in the past, especially Rebekah. It is something I want to remedy." His light blue eyes bore into hers. "I know that you're not asking permission and you should not-_ do not_ need it. This is me... trying at least, to give you my blessing, if you will have it."

Hayley stared at him, his little speech shocking her into silence. Admitting his inconsideration toward his siblings was a huge step for the Original, but more or less releasing them from their 'always and forever' vow was something else entirely. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but she suddenly wanted to hug Klaus.

So she did.

Hey she'd just given birth a week ago. She had an excuse.

"Thank you, Klaus. I know that this is difficult for you. Thank you."

He was stiff and frozen when she first hugged him, but Klaus slowly put an arm around her and allowed himself to smile. "Of course it would be nice to see you two occasionally. Davina is_ my_ daughter too, so don't keep her all to yourself."

Hayley laughed and squeezed tighter. "Of course."

Klaus pulled away slightly. "I don't love you the way Elijah does. But I do love you Little Wolf. And our daughter too."

She smiled. "I know Klaus. You're family."

He returned her smile. "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is my oneshot! I may throw out three more companion oneshots between Klaus and Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah, as well as Elijah and Hayley. Maaaybe a multichapter on all of Davina Tatia Lebonair-Mikaelson firsts.


End file.
